


Cinnamon and Spice

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Aprons, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Community: wishlist_fic, Cookies, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: Kara’s holiday baking spree is interrupted.<br/><b>Prompt/Prompter</b>: Kara/Lee - Mistletoe, regret, pluck <b>laura_mayfair</b><br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: RDM said we could.<br/><b>Notes</b>: This didn’t really go anywhere near the prompt, but it was inspired by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties and title brainstorming.

Kara surveyed the kitchen. She was running out of space; she’d have to start using the dining room table after the next batch. She narrowed her eyes. She could move the oldest ones to the dining room - there were already enough to fill it. Keep the breakfast table for the stuff coming right out of the oven. That settled, she busied herself moving cookies until the timer went off. She pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven, wiped her hands on her apron, and got out another beer.

What to make next…she hadn’t made Lee’s favorite cookies yet. Or Helo’s. She’d been putting off making Lee’s; he’d been weird since she and Zak had broken up, and she wasn’t sure he’d want cookies this time. So Helo’s. She flipped through the cards until she found the right recipe, then gathered the few things not already on the counter. She was tipping the flour in when the phone rang. She finished pouring, wiped her hand on her apron, and clicked ‘speakerphone’ to answer.

“Thrace.”

“Kara. Helo. There’s a pickup game on. You wanna play?”

“Can’t. Making cookies.” She measured the sugar and slid the knife over the top of the cup to level it.

Helo laughed.

“What the frak are you laughing at, Helo?”

“Nothing. I’ll just…call you later. Bye!”

She shrugged, watched for a second to be sure the call disconnected, and went back to cookies. She’d figure out Helo’s weirdness later. She had all the dry ingredients mixed and was just about to crack the eggs in when someone knocked on the door. She yelled, “Come in!” and didn’t hear anything, so she put the eggs back in the bowl and stalked up the stairs.

She yanked open the door. “I said, come in! Oh. Hi, Lee.” Lee didn’t answer. She snapped her fingers. “Lee! I’m in the middle of something.” She stood there for another moment, with Lee still staring at her, and finally she huffed and went back downstairs. Lee was a big boy. He could figure out how to close the door on his own. Why was everybody acting so strange today?

Back in the kitchen, she washed her hands, took another swig of beer, and plunked the eggs in before turning the mixer back on. She hummed the latest hit, turning her head when she finally heard the front door shut and footsteps on the stairs.

“Frak, Kara! That’s a lot of cookies! Oh my gods, this is delicious!” The last sentence was muffled by Lee’s mouth full of cookie. “Is this a new recipe?”

She quirked a brow. “You came over to talk about cookies? And quit stealing! Frakker.”

He swallowed. “Actually, no. You mind if I have a beer?”

“Sure. We run out, you’re buying.”

He opened the fridge, looked at the bottom shelf full of beer, and said, “I think I’m safe.” He popped the top, took a sip, and said, “Helo called. Said you needed to see me.”

“Not that I know of. Unless you want your cookies today.” She shrugged her shoulder toward the dining room table. “I haven’t made yours yet. You want the same, or a different kind?”

He leaned against the refrigerator and tipped the bottle up. “What kinds are there?”

She added the last ingredient and picked up the card file and tossed it to him. “Lots.” She went back to mixing, watching Lee out of the corner of her eye. He was staring, and it was making her ansty. When she was satisfied with the consistency, she swirled a finger around the edge of the bowl to taste. Yum. She knew people who would freak out over her sticking her fingers in her mouth, but seriously. She’d swapped spit with most of the people she made cookies for, and the cookies were going in a frakking oven. If she had cooties, they’d be dead by the time the cookies were done.

She got the first batch on a cookie sheet and into the oven, rinsed off her hands and dried them on her apron, then whirled on Lee. “Okay. What the frak’s going on?”

He looked up, eyes wide, clutching the beer in one hand, the card file in the other. “What? What do you mean? Nothing.”

Right. And she owned a beach resort on Canceron. What the frak had he been staring at, anyway? “You came over here for no apparent reason, except that Helo sent you, which I’m not sure I believe, since I talked to him just before you showed up, and he didn’t say a thing about it. And you’re ogling, Lee. So what gives?”

Lee flushed and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Now I know it’s not ‘nothing.’ Gods, Lee, whatever it is, just spit it out!” She fingered the phone in her pocket. If Lee wouldn’t answer, maybe she could get it out of Helo. Except that he’d be playing pyramid and wouldn’t answer his phone. Maybe Lee didn’t know that, though. She pulled the phone out and pulled up her last call.

“What are you doing, Kara?”

“If you won’t tell me, Helo will.” She poised her finger over the ‘call’ icon.

“Frak. He didn’t tell me you needed to see me.”

“I know that. Tell me what I don’t know.”

“He told me you were baking cookies. And if you were baking cookies, you were probably -” He gestured with the beer hand, up and down.

“I was probably -” She waved her hand up and down, too. “...what?”

Total silence for a minute.

“What, Lee?” She dropped the phone back into her pocket.

“Wearing an apron,” he mumbled.

“And?” Gods. Was she going to have drag every single word out?

“It’s hot.”

Now she was the one standing there with her mouth hanging open. Wait. So when he’d been staring earlier, he’d been checking her out in an **apron** , thinking she looked hot? What the frak was wrong with him? She took a step closer, and Lee tried to back up but couldn’t. “Seriously? You don’t talk to me for two months because I broke up with your brother, then you show up out of the blue because I might be wearing an _apron_?”

Lee looked from side to side, searching out an escape route, but she was between him and the only door out of this place, so he was stuck until he answered her question. “I wasn’t staying away because you broke up with Zak.” He took a quick swallow of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. “At least, not entirely.”

Well, this was bound to be fascinating. “Then why? And don’t think I forgot about the apron thing. We’ll come back to that.”

“I wanted to give you time.” He dropped his eyes, then looked up again. “I was trying to not be that guy. The one who makes a move on a girl as soon as she’s free.”

Oh. He’d wanted to make a move on her? Focus, Kara. “And the apron?”

Lee closed his eyes and groaned. “I made the mistake of getting drunk once and telling Helo that every time you wore an apron I wanted to toss you over my shoulder and drag you to the bedroom and frak you silly.”

Kara smirked at him. “You only got drunk once? You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” She stepped back, knowing the cookie timer would be going off any second.

“You’re not going to comment on the rest of it?”

She opened her mouth, closed it again, then shook her head and said, “You’re not the tossing a girl over your shoulder type, Lee.” She grabbed a hot pad and pulled the cookies out, setting them on the breakfast table before turning back to the bowl of dough. It was a nice fantasy, but Lee never lost control, certainly not enough to ravish a girl. Not that it would have been cool for him to do that when she was with his brother. Not that she’d ever wondered what it would feel like for him to be…assertive…with her. Or wanted it to happen. Nope.

Lee grabbed her arm and whipped her around, trapping her between him and the counter. He reached around her and picked up the bowl of dough and put it in the fridge.

“I’m in the middle of making cookies, Lee.”

“Cookies can wait.” He balanced his weight on her again and looked at her.

She squirmed and dropped her eyes, only to look up again when Lee brushed his thumb over her cheek. Her heart was pounding. She was sure he could hear it. If he couldn’t, he was deaf.

“You had flour. On your cheek.” He wiped his hand on her apron.

She didn’t say anything, just watched him looking at her, then she leaned back and tried to twist out of his hold. Lee pressed harder and brought his hands up to her face. “If you don’t want this, say so now, Kara.” His face came closer and closer, his eyes flicking down to her lips, then back up. It was only a brush of his lips at first, hardly any pressure, not even really a kiss. She bit her bottom lip, and Lee kissed it, his mouth open just enough, and when he pulled back, she licked her lips.

His thumbs pushed at her jaw, tilting her head, and his lips slanted over hers. He stopped again. “Last chance, Kara.”

He kissed her harder this time, his lips sliding on hers, and she flicked her tongue out to taste him. Lee groaned, or maybe it was her, and his tongue met hers then withdrew. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and touched his lips to hers again. Kara gave in. She kissed him back, her lips catching at the corner of his mouth and sucking just the tiniest bit. Lee’s hand moved from her jaw to her ponytail, his fingers tangling in her hair and holding her where he wanted her. She shouldn’t like that, but she did. 

She rumbled at him, and he stopped kissing and gaped at her. “Did you just growl at me?”

She wasn’t sure if that was his “do it again” voice or not. She peeked up at him through her lashes. “Maybe.”

He grinned at her. “You taste like cookie dough.”

She shrugged. “Taste testing. I have to make sure I didn’t frak anything up.”

“Have you ever?”

“Nope. But there’s always a first time.” She waited a moment then said, “Unless you’re helping, you need to get out of the way. I need to finish Helo’s cookies.”

“What about mine?”

She got the dough out of the fridge, turned to see him pouting. “You still haven’t told me what you want yet.”

“Free cookies for life?”

She snorted as she mixed the dough again; it had hardened a little in the cold. “Be serious, Lee.”

She felt Lee’s warmth against her back and wondered when he’d moved. His hand was in her hair again, tilting her head to the side, and he dropped soft kisses on the back of her neck. “I want to frak you silly,” her murmured into her skin.

She bit back a sigh and turned off the mixer. She so didn’t want to clean cookie dough from the cabinets and ceiling. Besides, he was kissing the spot just below her hairline, sucking softly, and her knees gave out. She was lucky he’d trapped her between him and the counter. Lee put an arm around her and squeezed. Gods, she loved being hugged from behind, being the little spoon. Not that she would ever actually tell anyone that. No one needed to find out that under her Starbuck surface, Kara Thrace was a softie. Lee’s teeth scraped gently on the tendon on her neck and she bit her lip, but the whimper came out anyway.

Lee bit down a little bit, and arousal zinged through her. Gods. How was he doing all her favorite - Helo! She pushed back into Lee and turned around, ire sweeping aside the need. “Did Helo put you up to this?”

It took him a moment to catch up. “What? Helo? What’s Helo got to do with anything?”

“He called you. You came over here. Did he tell you how to seduce me? All my favorite things?”

Lee was either utterly baffled or a much better actor than she’d ever imagined. “Huh?” He reached a hand to touch her cheek. “He just called me and told me you were making cookies, Kara. He never said - wait. You and Helo? Since Zak?”

Anger straightened her spine. “Frak no! I haven’t been out frakkin’ around, Lee. What the frak do you think -” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Helo was a long time ago. It just hit me the wrong way, that he’d talked to you, sent you over here, and you were doing everything just right, and I can’t…how do you know what to do if no one told you?”

He shrugged, his bright blue eyes locked on hers. “I was just doing the things I’ve been wanting to do for months, Kara.” A hint of a smile tilted his lips. “It was working?”

She barely kept herself from smiling back. “Unless you’re stupid, you know damn well it was working.” She poked him in the chest. “Frakker.”

Lee stepped back. “But the moment’s over, isn’t it?”

“Yep. I’ve got cookies to finish. You can make yourself useful somehow. If you’re lucky, when I’m done, maybe I’ll be too tired to fight you off.” She kissed her finger and put it on the tip of his nose, hoping he’d understand her sideways version of _Later, Lee. You can toss me over your shoulder later_.

Apparently he did. “You got another apron?”

“Far side of the fridge. Third drawer.”

He opened the drawer and pulled out another apron. “Mistletoe, Kara? And holly sprigs on yours. All this time I’ve known you and I had no idea you liked Solstice traditions so much.”

“I don’t. All this stuff is super-cheap after the holiday’s over, that’s all.”

He didn’t say it, but she heard it anyway. _Uh-huh. Likely excuse._ Frakker.


End file.
